


If I Could Kid Myself, I Would

by BrendonSmiles



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendonSmiles/pseuds/BrendonSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has a big problem and it's called Pete Wentz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Kid Myself, I Would

Patrick definitely, does not have a huge crush on the obnoxious bass player of his band. Of course not.

He definitely doesn't think about Pete's stupid gorgeous smile that causes crinkles on the corners of his whiskey coloured eyes or about his too loud donkey laugh that somehow manages to be endearing or how his heart pounds and a blush rises high on his cheeks after Pete compliments him.

Of course he doesn't have a crush on Pete Wentz, why would he? 

So maybe the inconvenient hard ons on stage after Pete has draped himself all over him and how when he's jerking off on the bus at night his mind always seems to wonder to his best friend should have been a clue. But Patrick doesn't want to admit, doesn't want to accept the fact he's fallen for his friend, his straight best friend with a beautiful girlfriend. 

But the signs are there, the overwhelming sense of want when Pete stands too close. The gut wrenching feeling of sadness hanging over him when he lays awake at night. The fear of rejection and not wanting to risk the one good thing in his life, Fall Out Boy. 

Okay, so maybe Patrick is just a little in love with Pete.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad, I wrote it on my phone and the idea has been in my head all day.


End file.
